Being Married in the 'real' world
by aussiegleek18
Summary: The third and last instalment to go with 'Married at Sweet Sixteen' and 'Still married at Seventeen'. Puckleberry have finally graduated high school and are now living in New York. Lots of Puckleberry loving and Pezberry friendship! Some Fuinn and Brittana and some Faberry friendship! M for SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! The third and last instalment to go with 'Married at Sweet Sixteen' and 'Still married at Seventeen', I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Rachel sat in the middle of the lounge room on the hardwood floors of her and Noah's first New York City apartment with a massive smile on her beautiful face. She's made it, they'd made it. She and Noah official called New York City home and it made Rachel so giddy just thinking about it. It had taken a lot of hard work by the both of them but they were finally here; Rachel, Noah and the rest of the seniors from last year ending up having an amazing senior year. The Cheerio's won Nationals again as did the glee club and even the football team won their Regional competition something that hadn't been done for nearly ten years now. Rachel had worked her butt off and had been accepted into NYADA along with Santana. Noah was accepted into NYU which wasn't that far away from NYADA, Finn and Quinn moved to New Haven because Quinn was accepted into Yale but the group vowed to always see each other because New Haven and New York weren't very far away and even though Brittany had to be repeat her senior year of high school, she and Santana were still going strong. Moving to New York had been more expensive than Rachel had imagined, so with a heavy heart she and Noah decided to sell Adi's house in Lima and use that money to start their lives together in New York. Having received enough money, Puck wanted to have their first apartment in New York right near Broadway so Rachel could always remind herself why she was here. So after a lot of talking, Noah and Rachel brought a small, two bedroom apartment on 23rd Street in New York, only a 10 minute drive from Broadway itself. With Santana living in the dorms provided at NYADA, Rachel and Noah finally had a place by themselves though Rachel would really miss having Santana around.

"Last box is in the apartment!" Puck grinned pulling Rachel from her thoughts.

Turning to her husband who sat down next to her on the floor, Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"We're here." She whispered and Noah nodded kissing her soundly on the lips.

"I always knew we'd be here Rach. This is your time baby; you are gunna make New York and Broadway your bitch!" Puck declared proudly making Rachel giggle.

"Noah I'm so happy!" Rachel laughed again exciting bouncing off her as she climbed onto Noah's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We have our own place that we brought without having to get out a mortgage, we are both starting school in a few days and I know that this is the city where you and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm so happy that you're with me." Rachel told him seriously and kissed his lips gently.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Rach." Puck replied matter of factly and Rachel blushed.

"Would my _husband_ like to _make love_ to me for the _first_ time in _our_ apartment?" Rachel asked and before she knew it, Puck had flipped her over so that she was lying on her back and Noah's mouth attacked hers.

"Always," Puck mumbled gruffly into Rachel's neck before kissing his way down her body, stopping only to remove her clothes before finally making it too her already wet panties.

Slowly sliding her panties off, Puck licked his lips as he stared at Rachel's pussy before glancing back up at his wife's face that was looking back down at him with an impatient expression on her face.

"Noah!" Rachel groaned in frustration, raising her hips so that her pussy was just touching his lips and Puck snapped.

Spreading his hands onto her thighs to hold her still, Puck began to lick, nip and suck Rachel clit at a slow pace knowing that he was slowly driving Rachel insane.

"Mm so good baby, wanna taste?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded, accepting Noah's kiss and the taste of her on his lips with a moan before pushing his head back down to her soaked heat.

"Please." Rachel pleaded and Puck couldn't deny his wife any longer and slowly inserted two fingers into her tight pussy making Rachel's hips involuntarily fly off the ground as she began to awkwardly ride his fingers as best as she could, "N-Noah." Rachel moaned feeling her orgasm building and Puck curled his fingers that were buried deep inside of her, hitting her g-spot as his tongue held a quick pace directly on Rachel's clit.

Gripping onto Noah's Mohawk, Rachel lifted herself up off the ground and rested back on her elbows, tightly pulling on Noah's hair as she exploded around his mouth and talented fingers, chanting out his name over and over again.

Letting out a sob of pleasure as her orgasm still roared through her, she barely even realised that Noah had stripped off all of his clothes and had slipped a condom on until he was flicking clit with the head of his cock triggering another orgasm for Rachel as he pushed himself to the hilt inside her quivering pussy.

"Fuck," Puck moaned as Rachel finally came down from her second orgasm and wrapped her legs around her husband's waist and began to roll her hips desperately seeking her third orgasm for the night.

"Harder," Rachel panted hotly in Noah's ear and with a searing kiss, Puck began to thrust in and out of his wife in an erratic pace.

"Shit baby, I'm gunna cum." Puck moaned after already having pulled himself back from the brink three times.

Knowing that Rachel was close, Puck began to rub her clit in a fast motion as his thrusts increased in their speed. Bending his head down, Puck began to suck on Rachel's left breast knowing that would trigger his wife into another orgasm and he wasn't wrong, after a moment of all three movements, Rachel's thighs clenched around Noah's waists and she came hard and long around her husband's cock finally allowing Noah to come in long spurts into the condom as he panted out her name into Rachel's ear.

After a long moment, Puck finally pulled himself out of Rachel's tight pussy and tied up the end of the condom before throwing it on the ground and pulling Rachel into his arms.

"I fucking love New York." Puck whispered with a smirk on his face before letting out a loud yawn.

"We're home." Rachel whispered back as she rested her head on Noah's naked chest, kissing one of his pecks gently before allowing sleep to wash over her with Noah doing the same.

**A/N like it I hope so would love REVIEWS to kick off this story! REVIEWS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Second chapter thanks for the support so far guys :)**

Chapter 2

"Fuck I wish I lived here." Santana complained to Rachel as the two girls lounged around on the couch at Puck and Rachel's place, "So much better than my fucking dorm… my roommate pisses me off." Santana told Rachel bluntly making Rachel smile.

"Ah, glad to see New York hasn't changed you San." Rachel grinned and Santana flipped her off.

"I'll always be a bitch Rach." Santana declared proudly and matter of factly, "And I didn't hear you saying that I was welcome to move back?" Santana added with a playful glare knowing that Rachel didn't mean anything bad by it; she just liked living with her husband alone.

"I miss you, don't get me wrong San, but I really love living here with Noah alone." Rachel confessed not wanting Santana to be mad at her.

"So you guys can fuck on every square inch? Yeah I'm glad I'm not around for that." Santana laughed loudly and Rachel smiled relieved that Santana wasn't mad with her. "I get it, you two are newlyweds and back in Lima you had me crashing because my parents are homophobes. Now, we are in New York a place where a girl like me can actually build a career and a family… I get it." Santana told Rachel and the petite diva hugged Santana tightly.

"I'm really glad that you're not that far away from me… I love this city but it's really scary." Rachel whispered like it was a big secret.

"Yeah it is." Santana agreed seriously, "But we have each other yeah, and Puck to beat the crap out of anyone who tries anything."

"That we do." Rachel nodded before changing the subject, "So are you as excited and terrified at starting at NYADA as me?"

"Probably not as badly as you but yeah, I'm nervous though knowing that I'll have you with me makes it much easier." Santana replied honestly.

"Definitely," Rachel agreed and the two began to talk about the gossip back in Lima.

XXXXX

The first day at NYADA arrived quickly; she and Santana were ready and after saying goodbye to Noah as they parted in the subway, with Noah taking a different train to NYU, Rachel into her train and took her seat next to a random woman biting her bottom lip as she headed off for her first day at college.

XXXXX

"I told you I'd be waiting out front." Santana smiled as she saw her best friend approaching.

"God I'm nervous." Rachel mumbled taking a sip of her third coffee that morning.

"Don't be Rach, you're an amazing singer and I'm an amazing dance, we've got this." Santana smiled and took Rachel's hand, leading the girl to the head office to receive her class schedule.

XXXXX

After having music theory with Santana first up, Rachel said goodbye to her best friend as Rachel and Santana went their separate ways for their dance classes… the only subject they didn't share together.

Walking into the dance studio, Rachel lined up like the other students and began to perform some basic ballet moves and was shocked at how mean her teacher Cassandra July was being to the other students. Noticing that Cassie's eyes were now on hers, Rachel sucked in a breath and performed the move the best of her ability and wasn't surprised when the older woman began to target her.

"Schwimmer what the hell was that?" Cassandra spat and Rachel looked over at her teacher who was looking down at her with content.

"Dancing?" Rachel mumbled and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Is that what you call it? I bet you think you're some big shot from some hick town in Idaho." Cassandra smirked with a glare.

"Ohio," Rachel corrected but instantly scolded herself, why did she speak?

"Oh Ohio… that's even worse, continue to show me how much of a flop you are Schwimmer…" Cassandra smirked before she stepped past Rachel, bumping into her shoulder hard and went back to targeting Rachel.

XXXXX

"I fucking love my dance teacher!" Santana beamed and Rachel smiled for her best friend.

"Yeah mine is pretty great too." Rachel lied, trying to forget about her horrible lesson.

"You okay?" Santana asked Rachel sensing that something was wrong with her best friend.

"Fine," Rachel lied before taking Santana's hand, "We have singing class now, and we can't be late on our first day."

XXXXX

"Welcome freshman to NYADA," Carmen Tibideaux smiled to the excited freshman, "I will be teaching you how to perfect your voice, and if you should be so lucky; some of you may be selected for the Winter Showcase which is only for the cream of the cream." Miss Tibideaux told them, "But for now, we are here to see what talent we have…" Carmen told the group before calling out Santana's name for her to sing first.

After everyone has performed it was Rachel's turn. Stepping forward, Rachel stood in the middle of the 'Round Room' and smiled nervously.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I'm going to be singing 'New York State of mind'." Rachel told the group stepping back not that Cassandra July had stepped into the room just in time to hear her least favourite student blow her out of the water.

_**Some folks like to get away  
Take a holiday from the neighbourhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach  
Or to Hollywood  
But I'm taking a Greyhound  
On the Hudson River Line  
I'm in a New York state of mind**_

I've seen all the movie stars  
In their fancy cars and their limousines  
Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens  
But I know what I'm needing  
And I don't want to waste more time  
I'm in a New York state of mind

It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times, The Daily News

It comes down to reality  
And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
I don't have any reasons  
I've left them all behind  
I'm in a New York state of mind

It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times, The Daily News

It comes down to reality  
And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
I don't have any reasons  
I've left them all behind  
I'm in a New York state of mind

I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line  
'Cause I'm in a New York state of mind

As the room gave Rachel a standing ovation, the first of the day, Cassandra sat back with a sneer on her face as she stared at the girl she vowed to destroy.

**A/N like it please REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! So I have two story ideas for Puckleberry but I won't start anymore until I have finished at least one of my multi chapters! Just letting you know that I'm not leaving our Puckleberry bubble!**

Chapter 3

"How was your first day baby?" Puck asked his wife as soon as he walked inside their apartment.

"Good mostly, how was your first day at school and work?" Rachel asked as she continued to cook dinner.

"Boring, I hated high school and I'll hate college too." Puck mumbled and Rachel smiled to herself knowing that he didn't dislike high school as much as he claimed he did, "Work's awesome though, Burt's friend is fucking cool; doesn't treat me like I'm a fuck head… unlike the other apprentice. That guy is slow as fuck." Puck muttered wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and kissed the back of her head.

"Cars are confusing Noah." Rachel replied and Puck grinned as he moved his head to rest on her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her neck.

"Well if they confuse the guy so much, why the fuck is he studying to become a mechanic?" Puck retorted and Rachel had to admit that he had a point.

"I suppose you're right, it does seem a little odd." Rachel agreed before placing the lid on the frypan and turned around in Noah's arms so that they were finally face to face. "Hi." Rachel whispered leaning up to finally kiss his lips which Puck happily responded to.

"Missed you," Puck whispered against their lips and Rachel nodded slightly and kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggled when Puck picked her up and twirled her around before placing her on the bench and standing in between her legs.

"I missed you too Noah." Rachel smiled cupping his face and kissed him once more.

"You know if anyone starts shit with you I'll protect you." Puck told Rachel and her smile drop but she smiled again so quickly that Noah didn't realise she was upset.

"I should keep an eye out on dinner." Rachel mumbled before pulling away and jumping off the bench to continue cooking.

XXXXX

"What the hell was that?" Cassandra spat at Rachel during dance class the next day.

"It's what you showed us what to do," Rachel mumbled hating the way the older woman was looking at her.

"No I showed the class this," Cassandra corrected as she performed a flawless spin before turning back to face Rachel, "What you did was _**nothing **_like I showed you, you're pathetic Schwimmer... you should just give up now, it will save you and I a lot of time." Cassie sneered and Rachel had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I thought she was pretty good." Santana announced from the door way, her HBIC look firmly on her beautiful face.

"And you are?" Cassandra asked with a cold voice.

"Your worst nightmare," Santana replied confidently, making her way towards Cassandra and looking her in the eyes, "By the way, you might wanna use a mint… it's not true what they say about vodka being undetectable." Santana whispered so only she, Cassandra and Rachel could hear.

Staring down at the Latina who was undemanding her, Cassandra took a step back.

"Get out of my class."

"Afraid not blondie, I'm your new student." Santana smirked before laughing, "I look forward to every moment." Santana grinned sarcastically before walking over to Rachel and linked arms.

"Ditto," Cassandra smirked before stepping away and yelled that class was dismissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana demanded once everyone had left the studio.

"Because it's nothing I couldn't handle." Rachel replied as she turned her back to her best friend and began to pack up her things.

"So far Rachel, that woman is a bitch. I'm so glad that I asked for a class change." Santana mumbled knowing Rachel was more upset about Cassandra's treatment than what she was letting on.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time." Rachel whispered and Santana tensed, "Between you and Noah… I'm not a little girl." Rachel said harshly and Santana flinched.

"B-But she was being a fucking bitch! And you were just taking it, that shit doesn't fly." Santana replied softly trying to keep her temper in check for Rachel's sake.

Sighing, Rachel turned to face her best friend.

"I appreciate what you did for me but I was handling it San," Rachel told her gently.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone all Lima Heights on that bitch but, but whenever I see someone hurting you… it reminds me of when _**I **_was the one hurting you. I-I can't let you go through what I used to do to you again." Santana whispered taking a step forward and interlacing their hands, "Plus, all through junior year you were my defender… supporting me through my whole 'coming out'… I want to show you that I'll do the same for you, even bitch out a teacher." Santana added and Rachel smiled softly at her best friend.

"Sorry for snapping at you San… and I know you'll always have my back and if I didn't then this definitely proved it." Rachel replied and squeezed their interlaced hands, "To be honest, the comment she made about me not being good enough… it hurt." Rachel whispered sadly and Santana's anger for the blonde woman flared up again.

"Fuck her Rach, she's the one who is teaching a dance class and not following her dream by being on Broadway… she's the one with no talent not you." Santana replied confidently and Rachel nodded not surprised when Santana wiped away the tears from Rachel's eyes.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered and Santana nodded before a quiet pause fell between the girls.

"We have time before our next class, lunch?" Santana suggested breaking the 'sappy' moment that she hated to have.

"On you," Rachel declared before letting go of Santana's hand and grabbed her bag as she headed out the door with a grin on her face.

"Only for you Berry!" Santana yelled out after her friend before waiting for the correction that would soon follow.

"It's Puckerman!"

**A/N so I hope you liked it! REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! This will be the last update for this story until after Christmas so I hope you have an amazing and safe holiday :) Merry Christmas xx**

Chapter 4

Having Santana in her dance class made things a little bit easier for Rachel; Cassandra had made it her mission to make Santana's life a living hell and Rachel felt guilty. Biting her lip as Cassandra got in Santana's face for the fifth time during their morning lesson, Rachel couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes and speaking up.

"Can you stop being a little bitch?" Rachel blurted out and the entire class, including Santana, turned and stared at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Cassandra demanded leaving Santana's face and moving over to Rachel.

"We pay good money to come to this school, more money than any of us should and in return we _**expect**_ to _**learn**_. To have classes that _**teach**_ us something, not to watch our _**'teacher'**_ have a staring competition with the students she is _**jealous**_ of." Rachel said confidently having about enough of Cassandra's 'teaching methods'.

"You think that's what I do?" Cassandra sneered and Rachel took a small step backwards losing a little bit of her confidence but not all of it.

"Yes, and if this doesn't stop I'm going to report you to Miss Tibideaux." Rachel told her matter of factly and Cassandra laughed loudly in her face.

"Go ahead Schwimmer; I'd love to see you try." Cassandra growled before taking a step back and dismissed her class with a wave of her hand.

"You okay?" Santana asked once the room had emptied out and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine… she's pisses me off!" Rachel declared and Santana laughed.

"Oh how I agree with you Rach, how I fucking agree."

XXXXX

Walking into the lounge room, Rachel smile dropped when she saw a strange blonde women sitting on her couch right next to her husband. Closing the door a little harder then she needed to, Puck looked up and grinned at his wife who didn't return the gesture.

"Hey baby how was your day?" Puck asked and the blonde woman turned her head and gave Rachel a small smile.

"Good… who is this?" Rachel asked getting the elephant in the room and Puck stood up away from the blonde and made his way over to Rachel.

"This is Abby; she's in my accounting class and we are partners for this huge assignment so we thought we'd get started on it." Puck explained not noticing the disapproving look Rachel was giving Abby.

"Okay," Rachel smiled fakely at Abby before letting Noah place a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll leave you guys to it, and I'll be in the our room doing my assignments." Rachel told her husband, kissing Noah once more before leaving the two of them alone in the lounge room to study.

XXXXX

"_He's not going to cheat on you Rachel." _Santana told her best friend matter of factly as soon as Rachel finished explaining what she arrived home to.

"_How do you know? She's so pretty and this is how all the movies start of as. Study partners one day, the next they are having sex on our bed!" _Rachel exclaimed with tears in her eyes at the thought making Santana roll her eyes.

"_Puck fucking loves you Rachel. Like he's crazy about you, he's not going to sleep with a chick when he has a sexy as fuck wife to fuck on a daily basis." _Santana replied and Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"_She was staring at his ass Santana! When he walked over to me, his __**wife**__, she had the __**nerve**__ to check him out!" _

"_She can look all she wants sweetie but there is no way Puck's gunna let her touch. Only you get to." _Santana replied calmly and Rachel found herself believing her best friend.

"_I suppose you're right…"_ Rachel whispered.

"_Of course I'm right Rach, you and Puck are fine. Now enough talk about things that aren't going to help me, I need your help with this fucking stupid theory question."_

XXXXX

"Baby she's gone you can come out now." Puck told Rachel as he walked into their room and Rachel bit her lip harshly.

"She called you?" Rachel mumbled getting ready to thump Santana for telling Noah about their earlier conversation.

"No baby, Satan didn't ring I just know my wife. And I know when she's jealous…" Puck replied and Rachel blushed.

"Sorry Noah, I know I shouldn't worry but-,"

"Rach just stop, you have nothing to be concerned about. She's gay." Puck laughed and Rachel felt even more stupid, "She's been with her girlfriend for three years and she thinks that I am very lucky because my wife is fucking stunning… her words, and she's right you know."

"I feel so stupid; I thought she was checking you out." Rachel mumbled throwing her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"I love that after two years of marriage you still get jealous of other girls." Puck whispered kissing her neck gently making Rachel's eyes open.

"I just love you so much Noah…" Rachel whispered letting Noah kiss her softly.

"I love you too Rachel, so fucking much. Don't worry though babe, I'm yours and you're mine… though I gotta admit, if the situation was reversed, I would have been jealous as well." Puck admitted and Rachel smiled feeling better about judging Abby too quickly.

"He would probably be gay as well." Rachel laughed and Puck chuckled burying his head into her neck leaving a trail of kisses on it.

"We're Puckerman's babe; we have a temper and are hot as fuck… it can kind of be an issue." Puck mumbled and Rachel giggled.

"Wanna show me what else we Puckerman's can do?" Rachel grinned and Puck smirked back at his wife.

"Fuck yes."

**A/N no smut because I am super tired lol but Merry Christmas guys and have a happy and safe holiday! Hope you all have great holiday's not matter what you celebrate :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Not many reviews which means I may wrap this up sooner than latter but we will see. Also I have skipped Hanukkah because I don't want to get anything wrong, so the winter showcase will be straight after Christmas.**

Chapter 5

The winter showcase was a huge deal at NYADA as only ten students were chosen to perform. With the winter showcase in only three days, Rachel and Santana watched as a few people got their invitations from Madam Tibideaux none of whom were freshman.

"No one in our classes will receive one; a freshman hasn't received an invite to the winter showcase in nearly eleven years." Becca a girl in Rachel and Santana music theory class announced and everyone nodded in agreement.

"We're just freshman, we aren't good enough yet." Becca added and Rachel sighed, Cassandra's words echoing in her mind.

"_**You should just give up now, it will save you and I a lot of time."**_

"Get that evil bitch out of your head Puckerman." Santana warned knowingly and Rachel rolled her eyes before nodding to her best friend.

"Sorry." Rachel muttered and she and Santana took their seats waiting for Miss Harper to arrive to begin the lesson; but instead of Miss Harper everyone gasped when Madam Tibideaux walked into the class with a single invitation.

With mouths wide open, everyone watched the older woman's movements waiting to see who she picked while praying it was them. With a small smile on her face, Madam Tibideaux walked straight over to Rachel and Santana and placed the invite down on Rachel's desk.

"For you Miss Berry," Carmen informed the shocked girl before turning on her heel and leaving the classroom before anyone really had the time to grasp what had just happened.

Rachel Berry, a freshman, had been invited to the winter showcase…

XXXXX

"I am so fucking proud of you Rachel." Puck beamed at his wife and Rachel giggled jumping up and down before kissing her husband.

"I can't believe this is happening! That Carmen Tibideaux thinks I am good enough to perform. This is huge Noah!" Rachel smiled kissing Noah once more before pulling away, "I have to start rehearsing, and I only have three days!" Rachel exclaimed before claiming Noah's lips once more and rushed off to their bedroom and began to run scales.

"So much for celebratory sex," Puck pouted before heading into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

XXXXX

As Rachel sat in the audience in between Noah and Santana watching the first couple of students performing she began to feel nervous. Gripping onto Noah's hand tightly, Rachel gave Noah a look before releasing his hand and practically bolting out of the Round Room with Noah hot on her heels.

"Rach what's the matter?" Puck asked his wife with concern and Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I don't know if I can do this Noah, I mean they are so good! Amazing and I'm, I'm me." Rachel whispered and Puck shook his head before cupping her face and gently kissing her lips.

"You Rachel Puckerman are fucking brilliant. You're the most talented person I know and no one in that room can tell you otherwise… Santana told me about your dance teacher…" Puck confessed and Rachel tensed but Noah kissed her once more, "She's a jealous, old bitch who fucked up her career by having a major freak out in the middle of a musical. She sees you as this young woman who has her whole career ahead of her, who has so much more talent than she will ever have and she wants nothing more than to try and take that away from you by making you think you're not worthy of Broadway, that you're not worthy of success; and Rach, that bitch couldn't be further off from the truth." Puck told Rachel sincerely and brushed her tears away with the back of his thumb, "You're so special Rachel, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Puck whispered kissing her once more and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much Noah, you're everything to me." Rachel whispered honestly and kissed him once more, "You make me feel like I could touch the stars," Rachel added with a smile and Puck kissed the tip of her nose.

"Let's show that blonde bitch whose boss huh?" Puck grinned and Rachel bit her lip before laughing.

"I'd like that very much Noah."

XXXXX

"Our last performer is Rachel Puckerman who is in her freshman year here at NYADA." Carmen announced and everyone clapped for Rachel with Noah being the loudest.

Making her way up to the middle of the stage and smiled at her audience.

"My name is Rachel Puckerman and I will be singing 'My Man' by Barbra Streisand." Rachel announced and the band began to play.

_**Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right...  
What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
For whatever my man is, I am his forever more  
It cost me a lot,  
But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man  
Cold and wet tired, you bet,  
But all that I soon forget with my man  
He's not much for looks  
And no hero out of books is my man  
Two or three girls has he  
That he likes as well as me, but I love him...  
Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right...  
What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
For whatever my man is, I am his forever more...**_

As the audience jumped to their feet, Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face, nor did the shock when she was announce the winner ten minutes later.

**A/N REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! So guys I was wondering if you'd be interested in reading a one shot with the following prompt: Puck and Quinn or Santana are both in love with Rachel and they compete for her love. Thought? Anyways, on with the chapter…**

Chapter 6

After winning the winter show case, Rachel was on cloud nine; but what made her even happier was knowing that Quinn, Brittany and Finn were spending New Year's Eve with her, Noah and Santana. As Rachel cleaned up her and Noah's apartment, (even though it didn't need cleaning), Puck and Santana were collecting the girls and Finn from the airport. Bouncing on her heels, Rachel grinned when she saw her and Noah's car pulling into the undercover parking lot that the residences of the building shared. Standing excitedly in the middle of the lounge room, Rachel let out a shrieked when she saw Quinn and the two girls ran towards each other, hugging each other tightly.

"Rachel, I've missed you!" Quinn smiled brightly as she pulled away from her friend and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I've missed you so much Quinn! Come on let me show you and Brittany our home." Rachel beamed taking both of the blondes' hands before dragging them around the apartment giving both girls the Rachel Puckerman tour.

XXXXX

After the tour guide, Rachel brought the two girls back into the lounge room and Rachel herself sat on the couch as well. Smiling at Finn and giving him a quick hug, Rachel bit her lip as she stared at her friends and husband.

"It feels good for us all to be in the same room again." Rachel smiled and everyone nodded.

"It's nice to have another dude around here." Puck laughed and Finn nodded, leaning over to high five his best friend.

"I've missed my Sanny." Brittany pouted and Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany gently on the lips.

"I've missed you too baby," Santana whispered and the two girls shared a loving smile.

"So Puck was saying that you won NYADA's winter show case… why didn't you call me?" Quinn asked letting Santana and Brittany have some personal time.

"I didn't want to disrupt your studies," Rachel offered lamely and Quinn shook her head.

"I don't care about my studies, disrupt away Rach! You won the winter show case as a freshman and during the ride from the airport to here I googled it… that's really impressive Rach." Quinn smiled proudly and Rachel blushed.

"She's being all 'modest' now because of our stupid, fucking dance teacher." Santana spat, she became angry just thinking about Cassandra.

"Which Rachel isn't going to listen to anymore," Puck added taking his wife's hand and Rachel nodded.

"I-I may have let her bring up some past insecurities of mine but thanks to Santana and Noah I'm realising that she's just, and I quote, 'A jealous bitch',"

"Damn straight she is Rach; you're like the most talented person I know." Finn offered sincerely and Rachel smiled.

"Yeah Rachie, did you know you're like a legend at McKinley now?" Brittany informed her girlfriend's best friend and Rachel gasped.

"A-Are you serious?" Rachel asked not believing her friend.

"Yep and they even nicknamed Jake and Marley Puckleberry 2.O, which I think is silly because there is only one Puckleberry." Brittany added matter of factly making the girls giggle.

"Jake wishes he was me." Puck added cockily and Rachel hit her husband playfully.

"I'm sure Jake does just fine." Rachel laughed before kissing Noah, "Noah, do you and Finn want to go down to the shops and get tonight's dinner and I'm supposing you guys will want to drink alcohol?" Rachel asked her husband and Puck nodded knowing his wife was okay with it because it was NYE after all.

"Aren't you drinking Rach?" Brittany asked and before Rachel could answer, Santana cut her off.

"Nope, girl refuses and I've begged her Brit, I fucking begged." Santana told the room and it made all of them laugh.

"I just don't like drinking." Rachel told them and Santana rolled her eyes playfully before taking Brittany's hand.

"We'll be back at my dorm, promise we will be back at 7pm sharp." Santana told her friends before saying a quick goodbye and leaving with a big smile on her face.

"We should head out to, there's probably gunna be a crowd." Puck told his wife and after Finn kissed Quinn goodbye and Noah kissing Rachel, the two friends heading off as well.

"I won't drink either Rach; it will be boring for you with five drunken people so I'll make it a little easier on you." Quinn told her friend as she moved from the chair she was sitting on to the free spot next to Rachel on the couch.

"You don't have to do that Quinn," Rachel replied but Quinn shrugged.

"I'm kind of over it, when Finn and I first arrived at New Haven all we did was go out and party; to try and meet new people… all it did was lead to us fighting a lot." Quinn confessed to her best friend and Rachel took Quinn's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Are you two okay?" Rachel asked concerned and Quinn shrugged.

"Honestly, I-I don't know. We have been fighting a lot and I know he doesn't really like it in New Haven, but I can't leave Yale is there." Quinn mumbled, feeling better at finally getting this off her chest.

"Well maybe you guys need to talk about it, make sure you're both were you want to be." Rachel offered and Quinn nodded before turning to her friend.

"How do you know Puck's happy in New York? I mean I only say that because Finn said for a while he was thinking about LA." Quinn asked and Rachel's expression faulted for a moment before she replaced it with a show smile.

"He knows that if he doesn't like it here he could always tell me, we both chose to move to New York." Rachel replied and Quinn smiled.

"I wish Finn and I were like you guys, you're so perfect for each other." Quinn admitted and Rachel blushed and bit her bottom lip in worry.

Was Noah happy here in New York?

**A/N late I know but next chapter will be NYE and some drunken drama will occur between all three couples! REVIEWS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay, and just so you know in case you were wondering; I will be writing that one shot I asked about last chapter, I'm a third way through it, it's going to be biggish! **

**ALSO, I loved writing glee and especially glee season 1 so in inspiration to that, I have made up my own TUMBLR RP, a re-write of season 1. If you're interested PM, we currently have a Puck, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany open and yes, before you ask; Puckleberry is endgame!**

**P.P.S: DON'T HATE ME! TRUST ME THERE IS A PURPOSE!**

Chapter 7

Rachel smiled as she watched her friends and husband having a great time. It was 10pm on NYE, she should be happy but she couldn't stop Quinn's earlier words replaying in her mind… was Noah happy her in New York, or did he still want LA? Sighing, Rachel left the lounge room where her friends and husband where all drinking merrily; Rachel had assured Quinn that she was allowed to drink and the blonde eventually caved; Rachel went into the kitchen to make some snacks for everybody… they needed something soak up all that alcohol. As she cut up pieces of cheese, she smiled when she felt Noah's arms wrap around her waist.

"You okay baby?" Puck asked, his breath smelling of beer.

"I'm fine Noah; go back in there I'm just making everyone some food." Rachel reassured and Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm drunk but that doesn't not make me your husband, I know when something bothering you… are you okay?" Puck whispered and Rachel tensed.

"Are you happy here in New York?" Rachel blurted out and Puck's mouth dropped.

"Yeah baby of course, why would you say that?"

"It's just, Quinn said something about you wanting to move to LA at one stage and now, now we are here; and I don't want you to feel like you have to be here just because of me." Rachel whispered, placing down the knife she was using and turned to face her husband, "I don't want you to resent me." Rachel mumbled and Puck claimed her lips in a searing, hot kiss.

"I love you Rachel, so much. I could never resent you, and yeah I wanted to go to LA; but that was before we got married, before we moved here. I love it here Rachel, it, it feels like home to me… I'm not sure if that's because of the actually city or the fact that you're here… we're here, together." Puck whispered and Rachel smiled leaning up and kissing her husband once more.

"It's home because you're here with me, we could live anywhere Noah and I'd be happy, as long as it's with you." Rachel smiled and Puck grinned, pecking her lips once more before stealing some cheese from the cutting board.

"Now smile baby, it's NYE." Puck grinned as he strolled back out to the lounge room to have a little 'talk' with Finn about not telling his girlfriend everything he's ever heard.

XXXXX

After finally getting a chance to talk to Noah, Rachel felt a million times better. Laughing as her drunken friends began to all talk at once, all about different things; Rachel curled into Noah's side and giggled when Brittany said something about Lord Tubbington doing her homework for her. Watching the huge smile that was on Santana's lips as she stroked Brittany's hair, Rachel felt really happy for her best friend. Things may not have turned out exactly how Santana had wanted them to, number one being her family no longer speak to her, the second being, Brittany's still in Lima; but Rachel knew that Santana was happier now than before she came out of the closet. Looking up at Noah and kissing underneath his chin, Rachel laughed when Puck kissed her gently and Brittany yelled at them that it wasn't time yet.

"Sorry Britt," Puck smiled and Brittany accepted his apology but made Noah promise not to kiss Rachel again until midnight.

Sitting up so she was away from Noah, she didn't want to give him the temptation, Rachel frowned when she couldn't see Quinn any more. Standing up, Rachel went into the guest room and found her friend sobbing on the double bed that was in there.

"Quinn are you okay sweetie?" Rachel asked concerned, closing the door behind her so that she and Quinn could have a private conversation.

"N-No." Quinn whispered, dabbing her eyes, "No I'm not alright and I have no idea what to do." Quinn sobbed, rushing into Rachel's arms and falling apart on her friend's shoulder.

"Shh, Quinny its okay, what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't tell me." Rachel whispered and Quinn sobbed harder into Rachel's shoulder not even being able to speak.

"You're going to hate me… us." Quinn whispered and Rachel's heart sunk.

"Hate who Quinn?" Rachel asked softly already knowing the answer.

"Puck and me," Quinn sobbed pulling away, "H-He didn't cheat on you, technically." Quinn rushed out and Rachel felt like she was going to be sick.

"T-The day before you two got married, h-he came to my house and told me what was happening… he said he wanted to know what it was like to be with me, just once." Quinn whispered and Rachel's eyes teared up but she knew she had no reason to be mad, they weren't married then.

"Why are you telling me this? Is it because even though Noah didn't cheat on me, you did cheat on Finn?" Rachel asked confused and Quinn bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"I was pregnant."

Rachel's heart felt like it had stopped, Noah had gotten another woman pregnant? Her eyes swelled with tears, she had always thought she would be the first person to give Noah a child, to become pregnant to Noah… but, but it had been Quinn.

"I miscarried when I was only a month along, I-I didn't want to tell you, to hurt you and Puck agreed." Quinn whispered trying to make things better but only made things worse.

"Puck knew?" Rachel asked and Quinn paled.

"Don't hate him Rachel; he just didn't want you to leave him." Quinn pleaded and Rachel hoped off the bed and left Quinn a sobbing mess while Rachel rushed into her and Noah's bedroom to do exactly the same.

**A/N So…. –hides- don't hate me, REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! I knew some of you wouldn't like the last chapter but I didn't think some would spew hate! Like I said, there is a season and to all you faberry friendships fans, you won't like this either.**

Chapter 8

As Rachel lay in her and Noah's bed, she couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. Noah had cheated on her and ended up conceiving a child with Quinn? It didn't feel real. Glancing at the clock, Rachel sighed; half an hour to New Year Day, half an hour until Noah starts wondering where she is. Sitting up and sobbing on the bed, Rachel tensed when she heard Noah opening and closing their bedroom door.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Puck rushed over to his wife's side, really out to touch her only for Rachel to move away.

"Why don't you ask Quinn?" Rachel spat and Puck frowned.

"Baby what are you talking about?" Puck whispered, confusion sweeping over him.

"She told me Noah, about the baby." Rachel whispered before sobbing into her hands, not even being able to look at her husband.

"What fucking baby?" Puck asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Noah! Quinn told me about how you and Quinn had sex the night before our wedding." Rachel yelled and Puck's eyes popped out of his head.

"What the fuck? Baby that** never** fucking happen!" Puck declared, fear and anger washing through him, "I fucking swear to you that** never** happened!"

"Why would she lie about that Puck?" Rachel snapped finally looking up at her husband.

"I have no idea, she's the ice queen? Rachel I promise on my Ma's life that never happened." Puck whispered, tears pooling in his eyes and Rachel's breathe hitched.

"On Maria's life Noah?" Rachel whispered and Puck nodded so quickly he nearly broke his neck.

"That never fucking happened." Puck whispered and Rachel stared into Noah's eyes, her husband's eyes, and she believed him.

Nodding, Rachel began to sob hard as she wrapped her arms around Noah's, clinging onto Puck's shoulders as he whispered his love for her softly in her ear.

Pulling back, Puck pecked Rachel on the lips and cupped her face,

"When I found out that our arrangement had been activated, I was fucking scared as fuck." Puck whispered before continuing, "But I was also happy because that meant I could finally get to be with you. With the girl I had loved since I was kid but fucked everything up when I hit high school. I never wanted to be with Quinn, I have never even kissed her. She's always been Finn's girl and bro code means something to me." Puck told her honestly and Rachel nodded believing her husband.

"Why would she say such horrible things?" Rachel asked, tears falling from her eyes only for them to be quickly wiped away by Noah.

"I have no idea Rach, but we are gunna find out."

XXXXX

"What the fucking fuck Fabray!" Puck yelled as he and Rachel burst into the guest room were Quinn was still sitting on the middle of the bed.

"I told Rachel the truth Puck." Quinn sneered and Puck closed his hands into a fist, reminding himself that he didn't hit girls.

"I never fucked you Quinn." Puck growled and Quinn actually flinched at his tone.

"Yes you did, the night before you and Rachel got married." Quinn replied matter of factly but Puck rolled his eyes.

"I was at my Ma's house, listening to her go on and fucking on about everything I had to remember for the wedding. I wasn't with you, and I certainly was fucking you." Puck yelled making Brittany, Santana and Finn all rush in the spare bedroom wondering what the hell was going on.

"Why are you yelling at my girlfriend Puck?" Finn exclaimed and Puck turned to his best friend.

"She told Rachel that she and I had sex before the wedding which we never fucking did!" Puck yelled and Santana rushed over to Rachel who was clinging to Noah and took her friend's hand and moved her out of the room and away from the firing line.

"What the fuck Quinn?" Finn screamed and Quinn rolled her eyes with her bottom lip trembling.

"Hurts don't it." Quinn whispered and everyone looked at her like she had two heads, "It hurts when you find out the person you love cheated on you…" Quinn whispered and Puck looked between Finn and Quinn with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Puck demanded and Finn flinched.

"Two months ago I cheated on Quinn… this is her fucked up revenge." Finn told the room and Rachel felt like she was going to be sick.

"What the fuck!" Rachel yelled shocking everyone that she had cursed, "Why would you do that too me, too us? I thought I was your friend."

"You are Rachel, I-I didn't think you'd get mad at Puck considering I said it happened before you two were married… I just wanted to hurt Finn, not you or Puck." Quinn told Rachel, jumping to her feet.

In her drunken mind, her plan was perfect, now that she had put it into action, Quinn was starting see how fucked up it was.

Rachel shook with anger and couldn't stop her hand from slapping Quinn hard on the face.

"Get out of my house, both of you." Rachel yelled not wanting either of them near her.

"Rach-," Finn mumbled not knowing why he had been kicked out but Puck shook his head.

"I'll call you in the morning man, Santana can they stay in your dorm tonight?" Puck asked their friend and Santana nodded.

"Yeah just don't touch anything." Santana growled at Quinn before walking back into the lounge room to get her keys from her handbag.

"Rachel." Quinn whispered, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't think-,"

"Just leave Quinn." Rachel replied coldly, "Leave and never come back."

**A/N so yeah, that's what I had planned all along. In Quinn's drunken mind, it was brilliant, in reality… dumb. I always said, Puck would never cheat on Rachel and I meant it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! So just forget about my last post, I deleted it because I realised there is nothing I can do about haters… HATERS GUNNA HATE! If you don't get this A/N, don't worry about it lol!**

Chapter 9

When it finally hit midnight, Rachel, Noah, Brittany and Santana were sitting in the lounge room in complete silence all trying to work out what the fuck had just happened.

"Why would she tell me that you two conceived a child together?" Rachel mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Because she's an evil bitch," Puck muttered interlacing his and Rachel's hands.

"Why would she get back at Finn like this? I mean, yeah Finn shouldn't have cheated but… fuck me what she did was fucked up!" Santana said her anger still very fresh.

"I'm so confused." Brittany mumbled still not quite sure what happened tonight, "Are you okay Rachel?" Brittany asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No Brittany, I'm not but I will be." Rachel promised before standing up and went into her and Noah's bedroom.

"Let's call it a night, you guys sleep in the guest bedroom okay." Puck told Brittany and Santana before heading into his and Rachel's room to have some much needed alone time with his wife.

XXXXX

"Rachel?" Puck whispered as he climbed into their bed.

"Why would she do that? And I don't care what she says, being drunk isn't an excuse." Rachel whispered trying not to cry.

She thought that she and Quinn were finally friends.

"She's jealous, jealous that her 'perfect; relationship is falling apart and ours, the one that everyone thought wouldn't last, is going so fucking strong." Puck whispered, pressing a kiss to behind her ear.

"I'm sorry that I believed her Noah; I feel awful… even if it was for a second, I should have believed my husband over what she was telling me." Rachel whispered, letting a few tears fall down her face only for Puck to wipe them away.

"I understand… you heard these things from somebody you trusted and with my past… I understand why you reacted the way you did Rachel." Puck whispered but Rachel felt horrible.

"I'm a horrible wife Noah." Rachel sobbed and Puck shook his head, pressing soft kisses onto his wife's head.

"You're the best wife baby, better then I deserve. I'm not mad at you Rachel." Puck whispered and Rachel just sobbed in her husband's arms.

XXXXX

The next morning while Puck was out for a run after Rachel reassured him she'd be fine by herself since Santana and Brittany had gone back to Santana's dorm to kick Finn and Quinn out; Rachel forced herself to relax. Just as she was getting comfortable on the couch, there was a sharp knock at the door. Sucking in a breath because she was pretty sure she knew who was on the other side, Rachel made her way to the front door and slowly opened it to reveal a tired looking Quinn.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn blurted out when the two locked eyes but all Rachel could do was shake her head.

"You should go Quinn." Rachel whispered coldly but the blonde took a step forward.

"I need to explain myself."

"How, how could you possibly do that?" Rachel demanded and Quinn shrugged her shoulders weakly.

"I-I don't know but could you let me try?" Quinn asked and Rachel being Rachel agreed and allowed Quinn into her home.

Once the girls were sitting on opposite sides of the dining room table, Rachel looked at Quinn waiting for her to explain.

"When I found out about Finn, I felt so sad, so angry. I wanted to get him back… and in my drunken mind, telling him I slept with his best friend seemed like the perfect plan."

"I-I can understand that to a point… my question is why the hell did you say you miscarried?" Rachel snapped and Quinn flinched.

"Because I did… two months ago… Finn doesn't know, I was about to tell him when he confessed to cheating on me." Quinn whispered and Rachel felt sorry for the blonde. "I-I wanted to add even more salt to his wounds… I-I shouldn't have done anything, I'm so sorry Rachel." Quinn whispered, tears falling down her face as she stared over at Rachel, Quinn's eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"You made me believe that Noah had cheated on me… fathered another woman's baby. Do you know how angry I am with you?" Rachel asked coldly and Quinn nodded.

"You have every right to be Rachel, I-I just, I know you'll need time but please, please don't hate me forever." Quinn asked softly and Rachel saw the pain that Quinn was going through.

The woman had lost her baby and her boyfriend had cheated on her. Even if what she did was wrong, Quinn was going to have a lot tougher couple of months then Rachel will.

"I'll think about it." Rachel offered, "You should go before Noah gets back." Rachel suggested and Quinn nodded giving Rachel one last apology before leaving Puck and Rachel's apartment.

XXXXX

"Finn's leaving Quinn," Puck told his wife as they ate dinner and Rachel shrugged, "I told him he could stay here for a little bit." Puck added and Rachel locked eyes with her husband.

"No,"

"No, why not?" Puck asked confused and Rachel sighed.

"Even though what Quinn did was horrible and I am furious with her; I'm starting to slowly understand her reasoning's. She came around today while you went out for a run, Finn cheated on her Puck; I don't want him in my house." Rachel told him sternly and Puck looked at his wife weirdly.

"Why are you defending her?" Puck asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not, I just… Finn hurt Quinn and even though I shouldn't feel anything but dislike towards her, she was my friend… she helped me through a lot and I don't want to hurt her anymore then she's already been hurt." Rachel whispered.

"She told you she slept with me and got pregnant by me, are you high right now?" Puck asked seriously and Rachel shook her head.

"She had a miscarriage Noah… she was going to tell Finn when he told her about his affair… she looked so sad Noah. I say we keep both of them at arms lengths until this thing cools down… if it ever cools down." Rachel suggested and Puck was taken aback by how upset his wife was.

Taking Rachel's hand, Puck pressed a kiss to it.

"Okay, I'll tell Finn he has to stay somewhere else… you come first baby." Puck whispered and Rachel gave him a smile.

"I love you Noah." Rachel grinned, kissing Noah's hand.

"Love you too baby."

**A/N don't worry, Rachel won't be forgiving Quinn for a while (if at all) so Quinn won't be in any future chapters in the foreseeable future. Sorry to Fuinn13, but I'll make it up to you in my other stories; I'll make sure there is Fuinn! REVIEWS :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 10

It was a few days after NYE's when Puck brought up the possibility of Finn staying with them for a while.

"He's my best friend Rachel," Puck told her and Rachel sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I don't want him in my house Noah… I'm not saying that you can't be friends with him anymore but, but you have to respect that I think he was a lot of blame for Quinn's meltdown. I don't want him here." Rachel replied matter of factly and Puck groaned.

"He didn't tell Quinn to make up some bullshit story Rachel! Yeah he fucked up but fucking hell…"

"Noah please respect my opinions, he's not staying here." Rachel told him more firmly, she wasn't backing down from this.

"You know you're kinda sexy when you're pissed." Puck smirked making Rachel blush.

"Noah," Rachel laughed her breath catching in her throat when Puck took a step forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Really fucking sexy,"

Rachel didn't care that she was sitting naked on the edge of the bench as Noah slid inside her for the first time in a week and a half; all she cared about was how fast she could cum. Moaning as Puck pulled her closer to his body sending him deeper inside of her and at an angle where he was repeatedly hitting her g-spot; Rachel threw her head back as she gasped from breath.

"Noah, oh god please," Rachel begged as her climax began to build.

"Fucking so sexy Rach, you like my cock don't you baby? Like it when I fuck you," Puck muttered in her ear making Rachel clench around his cock but not cum, "Fuck yeah, you're so wet Rachel. I want you to cum hard around my cock, fucking milk me… you gunna let me cum in your tight pussy baby?" Puck panted in her ear and Rachel leaned up and kissed Noah hard as she exploded around his cock.

"Please Noah, cum." Rachel managed out in-between breathes and came once more when she felt Noah begin to spurt his cum from deep inside of her.

"Fucking love you baby," Puck whispered and Rachel hummed.

"Love you too Noah, so much." Rachel smiled kissing him gently once more, "We should clean the bench with bleach." Rachel added making Puck chuckle before groaning when he pulled out of his wife.

"Yeah baby don't worry I'll do that okay?" Puck laughed, kissing her once more.

"Actually, I think you should join me in the shower…" Rachel whispered sexily in her ear.

With everything that had been going on, she missed being intimate with Noah; she missed how close she felt to him when he was deep inside of her, how loved he always made her feel.

"Lead the way Mrs. Puckerman." Puck grinned watching his naked wife giggle and sprint to the bathroom.

XXXXX

After a round in the bathroom, two rounds in the hallway and another in their bed; Rachel and Noah were exhausted. Cuddling up to her husband, Rachel laid her head on his bare chest and pressed a few kisses to him.

"I know you want Finn to stay here but I'd just like it if it was just us… with everything that's going on… I like having our house as our little bubble." Rachel whispered and Puck pressed a kiss to Rachel's head.

"I know baby, I know… I spoke to him while you were having a cat nap in between me fucking the life out of you and he said he's going back to Lima for a while, says he wants to find himself or some girly crap." Puck informed Rachel, "But I was calling him to tell him that he wasn't allowed here… I don't want you thinking Finn comes first over you because he doesn't. We're partners and I want to support you and respect your feelings." Puck added and Rachel smiled into his chest.

"You're an amazing husband Noah, the love of my life." Rachel whispered pulling away from his chest and smirked at him, "Let me show you how much I love you." Rachel whispered as she slid herself down his body and wrapped her tiny hands around his large cock.

"Show away," Puck grinned but moaned soon after as Rachel began to suck at the tip of his cock before sliding his member completely down her throat and began to bob around it.

"Mhm," Rachel moaned around her husband's cock looking up at Noah who had his eyes locked on her movements.

"Just like that baby… fuck you're so perfect." Puck whispered tangling his hands into her long, brown hair and moved her along his cock. "Can I fuck your mouth baby?" Puck asked and nearly came when Rachel hummed around his mouth giving him permission to.

Putting his feet flat against the bed, Puck began to thrust upwards into her mouth his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over again.

"F-Fuck baby, not gunna last Rach," Puck warned and groaned when Rachel began to play with his balls, feeling himself about to cum, Puck thrust harder into her throat chasing his release, moaning her name as he came hard down the back of Rachel's throat.

Swallowing everything Noah had to give her; Rachel released him with a pop and a grin. Moving back up to her husband, Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

"Love you."

"Love you too baby,"

**A/N short but smutty please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Now I am getting to the Puck, Rachel and Santana love triangle one shot I've just been super busy! But I hope to have it up within the next two weeks! **

Chapter 11

"Quinn called me," Santana told her best friend a week after what is now being called 'the incident', "Wanted me to tell you she's really sorry," Santana added as the two girls lounged in Santana's dorm room.

"I don't care what she did was inexcusable." Rachel muttered back and Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"I told her not to contact me again," Santana whispered and Rachel looked over at her best friend a little shocked.

"W-Why would you do that?" Rachel asked and Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Why wouldn't I? She tried to break up my best friend's marriage!" Santana replied matter of factly, "You come first to me okay, you over her any day." Santana told her seriously, "You and Brit's are my girls."

"Except I don't let you in my pants," Rachel laughed and Santana grinned.

"Yet Puckerman, _**yet**_,"

XXXXX

"I missed you," Puck whispered to his wife as he sat on the couch next to Rachel after returning from a hard, long day at work

"I missed you too Noah, though Santana kept me company. I can't believe school starts in a few days." Rachel pouted.

She loved NYADA but she hated that she'd have to see Miss July again,

"Don't let that cranky old bitch make you feel like shit, you're so much better then she is… hotter too." Puck declared making Rachel giggle, burying her head into Noah's shoulder.

"I made your favourite dinner," Rachel mumbled against his shoulder and Puck moaned already tasting the beef stroganoff.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Puck whispered, placing his finger underneath her chin so she was looking up at him, "Or how beautiful you are?"

"All the time Noah," Rachel whispered as she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "And I love you too."

XXXXX

It was the first day back at NYADA and Rachel was nervous. Walking into the round room, Miss Tibideaux announced that everyone would have to get up and sing to show her they kept up their vocal practices over the break. Being called up first, Rachel decided she'd sing the song that Noah had kept singing to her dramatically over the weekend. Smiling at the memory, Rachel stood in the center of the room and began to remind everyone exactly why she was here.

_**Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do**_

For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

As Rachel held the last note, Santana jumped to her feet and clapped loudly making a few of her peers look at her weirdly. After a moment of applause, Miss Tibideaux stood up gracefully and made her way to the stage, resting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"This is what I except from each and every one of you. This is the level of greatness NYADA and Broadway want. Well done Mrs. Puckerman." Carmen smiled before calling Santana to sing next.

As Santana finished singing **Back to Black** Carmen stood up and nodded.

"You're good Miss. Lopez though you are lacking a little emotion… next time maybe sing a song that truly touches me." Carmen suggested no venom in her voice just constructive criticism.

"Yes Miss Tibideaux," Santana nodded taking her seat next to Rachel who interlaced their hands.

"You sounded really good," Rachel whispered and Santana smiled.

"I may not be as good of a singer as you but we both know I kick your ass in dancing." Santana laughed and Rachel nodded knowing her best friend was 100% correct.

"That you do Tana that you do." Rachel laughed; resting her head on Santana's shoulder as the girls watched everyone else perform.

XXXXX

"Schwimmer impress me," Miss. July barked and Rachel had to fight every muscle in her body to prevent her from rolling her eyes. That would just be like poking a sleeping bear.

Sucking in a deep breath, Rachel began to twist and turns just like the way Cassandra had showed the class and was shocked when she suddenly began to fall.

"What the fuck!" Santana raged, the only student in the dance studio who completely lost their shit when Miss. July made Rachel trip, "You can't trip a student!" Santana yelled and Rachel hissed when she tried to stand up, her ankle swore and red already.

"It was an accident." Miss. July replied coolly, a smirk on her face, "Walk it off Schwimmer, they won't stop a Broadway show if you hurt your ankle."

"Well she sure as fuck wouldn't have hurt her ankle on Broadway like this, not by some crazy, blonde bitch running onto the stage and sticking her leg out." Santana screamed and Miss. July looked a little hurt for a moment before placing her mask back on.

"Get out of my dance studio, both of you." Miss. July yelled and Santana flipped her off as she helped her best friend up while trying to make sure Rachel didn't put much pressure on her sore ankle.

"You're not getting away with this Miss. July you fucked with the wrong bitch." Santana growled before she helped Rachel out of the studio and getting her phone out to call Puck.

**A/N REVIEWS :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 12

"She did fucking what?" Puck demanded after Santana had finished explaining what Miss. July had done to his wife, "Fuck that baby, I'm going down there." Puck told the girls darkly but Rachel's hand flew out and clung to her husband's arm.

"You can't Noah, I-I could get kicked out of NYADA. It's my one shot at Broadway." Rachel whispered and Santana shook her head.

"You have me backing you up Rach and I know I can get a few of the other students to fess up, you'll be okay." Santana reassured her best friend.

"They hate me San, they won't." Rachel replied matter of factly.

"They 'hate' you because that evil bitch has a hold over them. If she's gone, you'll be able to actually enjoy your college experience and not loath it like I know you are starting to do." Puck said to Rachel, pulling her into his lap, "You should report her. Bitch is crazy." Puck added as he buried his head into his wife's neck, pressing a few kisses to her tanned skin.

"I suppose I should report her, what if she really hurts me next time?" Rachel mumbled to her husband and best friend making both Santana and Noah tense. "Tomorrow morning San and I will go to Madam Thibodeaux."

XXXXX

"So you are telling me that a respected teacher of this academy physically assaulted you during class yesterday?" Madam Thibodeaux asked as she frowned at Santana and Rachel.

"Y-Yes," Rachel whispered, "I was dancing and she tripped me-,"

"And it wasn't by accident either," Santana cut Rachel off wanting Carmen to know exactly what had happened.

"Yes and it wasn't an accident, i-it was on purpose." Rachel mumbled a little intimidated by the way Carmen was staring at her.

"Rachel this is serious, this could ruin a career." Madam Thibodeaux replied and Rachel nodded.

"With all due respect Madam Thibodeaux, Miss. July could have ruined my career when she tripped me. I no longer feel safe attending her dance classes and something deserves to be done about it." Rachel replied matter of factly.

Sighing, Carmen nodded at Rachel before jotting a few things down on the notepad that was on the desk in front of her.

"Until this matter has been investigated, you and Miss. July will be suspended from NYADA until further notice." Carmen announced with authority.

"What?" Rachel whispered her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Puckerman but it's the school's policy." Carmen replied as a tear rolled down Rachel's cheek.

"So that crazy bitch hurts my best friend but Rachel has to be punished as well. That is bullshit!" Santana shouted and Carmen raised an eyebrow up at Santana in a warning.

"Miss. Lopez get out and go to class before you are suspended as well."

"Tana go," Rachel whispered turning to her best friend, "There isn't any point in both of us being suspended; you can keep me up to date." Rachel smiled even though her heart was breaking and Santana knew it.

"I'm staying over tonight," Santana told her before hugging Rachel quickly as she offered Carmen a death stare and made her way out of Carmen's office.

"Do you wish to retract your statement now that you know about the policy?" Carmen asked and Rachel sucked in a breath.

"No." Rachel replied matter of factly, collecting her things as she stood, "I'll be awaiting your call telling me that Miss. July has been apparently punished."

XXXXX

When Rachel arrived home she was all alone. With Noah still at school like she was supposed to be, Rachel walked into her apartment and headed straight into her and Noah's bedroom. Flopping down onto their comfortable bed, Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble as she realised what had just happened.

"I'm suspended… I've never been suspended!" Rachel spoke out loud, freaking herself out even more. "What if they don't take me back? What if Miss. July lies and I get expelled?"

Bursting into tears, Rachel rested her head against Noah's pillow as she cried, wishing her husband's pillow was actually her husband.

**A/N Sorry for the short update but I am still having writers block though I do want to update little chapters to try and keep you guys a little happy lol. Sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! I'm so sorry for the delay!**

Chapter 13

It has been a week since Rachel has been suspended from NYADA and she was slowly going crazy. With no news about Miss. July's investigation, Rachel had no choice but to stay home and simply wait for a call, though that was proving harder then she had first thought.

"How was your day?" Rachel asked her Santana when her best friend had come over after her classes.

"Okay, the dancer teacher that replaced Miss. Bitch is pretty nice and actually, you know, teaches." Santana told Rachel, "Don't worry; you'll be back in no time." Santana added trying to make Rachel feel better who only shrugged.

"It's been a week and I've heard nothing back, shouldn't I have heard something by now?" Rachel asked and Santana took Rachel's hand.

"You'll be back, you're too talented for that school to let go." Santana replied matter of factly.

"I wish they would hurry up, I'm falling so far behind."

"It's been a week," Santana reminded her.

"A week is a long time; I've missed out on important singing and acting lessons, exams… god." Rachel pouted, throwing her head back.

"Look, if it makes you feel better I'll make sure that all your teacher record their lessons okay?" Santana suggested and Rachel smiled at her best friend.

"That would be lovely San… Just, don't threaten them, okay?" Rachel asked her making Santana roll her eyes.

"Fine,"

XXXXX

"Fuck that smells nice," Puck declared as soon as he stepped into the apartment he and his wife shared after work, "Baby where are you?" Puck asked after he had put his in their room.

"In the kitchen Noah," Rachel called out and smiled when she saw her husband walk over to her, "How was your day?" Rachel asked as Noah wrapped his arms around Rachel waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Fine, better now that I'm home with you," Puck whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "How was your day?" Puck asked quietly.

"Boring, I cleaned the entire apartment two times, re-arranged out DVD collection three times, Santana came over after school, then I went for a run, cooked dinner and now I'm here talking to you." Rachel sighed and Puck moved his head so he could press a kiss to his wife's lips.

"You'll be back soon baby, I know you're going crazy… well even crazier, but they'll see that Miss. July is a crazy, old bitch and you'll be back." Puck reassured Rachel who turned her head, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm worried that Miss. July is going to lie her way through it all and I… and I won't be accepted back and be black listed from every other performing art schools in the country." Rachel told her husband sadly.

Pecking her lips once more, Puck kissed his wife a few more times before pulling her closer towards him.

"That won't happen… and even if it did, which it won't, you're too talented to not make it on Broadway. You were born for Broadway Rachel," Puck whispered confidently.

"I love you Noah," Rachel whispered, relaxing into Noah's embrace.

"I love you too baby."

XXXXX

"Thank you for coming," Madam Tibideaux smiled at Rachel as Rachel walked into Carmen's office, "Please have a seat."

Nodding, Rachel took her seat and bit her lip nervously as she waited for Madam Tibideaux to continue.

"After nearly two weeks of investigation we have concluded that the accusations you made against Miss. July were indeed true and we have taken the following action. Miss. July had been fired from NYADA and you are no longer on suspension." Madam Tibideaux informed Rachel before continuing, "And because of the nature of Miss. July's unprofessionalism, we are awarding you an all-expenses paid scholarship to NYADA as compensation… If you would like to press charges against Miss. July, NYADA will be fully co-operative in helping any and all police investigations." Madam Tibideaux added.

"A-All expenses paid?" Rachel asked quietly and her mouth opened when Madam Tibideaux nodded, "Thank you so much, I-I won't be pressing charges against Miss. July I just want to be able to go to college and feel safe." Rachel admitted and Carmen sighed.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this Rachel, every student here at NYADA has the right to feel safe." Carmen told her sincerely, "You'll return to classes starting tomorrow," Madam Tibideaux added and Rachel shook her head.

"Is it okay if I start back today, I really need to catch up," Rachel asked nervously and Carmen smiled.

"I'll see you at my vocal class at 3pm sharp." Madam Tibideaux smiled before giving Rachel a final nod.

XXXXX

"Told you baby," Puck smiled as he spoke to Rachel over the phone, "Pretty awesome about the scholarship thing," Puck added and Rachel nodded.

"I know it's amazing; I wasn't expecting that at all. I'm just glad to not have to see that horrible woman all the time." Rachel replied before glancing at her clock, "I have to go Noah; I have a class to attend." Rachel announced excitedly, "Love you."

"Love you too baby."

XXXXX

As Rachel stepped onto the stage in the round room, she felt back at home. Looking at Santana and then Madam Tibideaux, Rachel turned and nodded at the band before she began to sing… god had she missed this class.

_**Ever wonder about what he's doing**__**  
**__**How it all turned to lies**__**  
**__**Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why**__****_

_**Where there is desire**__**  
**__**There is gonna be a flame**__**  
**__**Where there is a flame**__**  
**__**Someone's bound to get burned**__**  
**__**But just because it burns**__**  
**__**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**__**  
**__**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__****_

_**Eh, eh, eh**__****_

_**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**__**  
**__**More than just a couple times**__**  
**__**Why do we fall in love so easy?**__**  
**__**Even when it's not right**__****_

_**Where there is desire**__**  
**__**There is gonna be a flame**__**  
**__**Where there is a flame**__**  
**__**Someone's bound to get burned**__**  
**__**But just because it burns**__**  
**__**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**__**  
**__**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__****_

_**Ever worry that it might be ruined**__**  
**__**And does it make you wanna cry?**__**  
**__**When you're out there doing what you're doing**__**  
**__**Are you just getting by?**__**  
**__**Tell me are you just getting by, by, by**__****_

_**Where there is desire**__**  
**__**There is gonna be a flame**__**  
**__**Where there is a flame**__**  
**__**Someone's bound to get burned**__**  
**__**But just because it burns**__**  
**__**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**__**  
**__**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__****_

_**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! Now since I have major writers block, I have decided to finish this story up sooner then I wanted to. I hope you enjoy this story and the two that were before it! This is set five years from the last chapter.**

Chapter 14

Rachel couldn't believe that today she would be performing on Broadway for the very first time as Maria from the classic musical, West Side Story. The last five years didn't go smoothly for Rachel; well for starters, she and Noah had a two year old son, Levi; which is another reason why Rachel couldn't believe that this day was even happening. When she found out she was pregnant at just 21 she was terrified. Terrified that her dreams wouldn't come true, terrified that she would be a horrible mother; the list went on, but then Noah did what he always did best and turned down her crazy and made her see that she was Rachel Puckerman and she could do anything, be anyone. Now, Rachel couldn't see her life without her little man and she would give up Broadway any day of the week to make sure Levi was happy and safe. But she didn't have to, with an amazing husband and a wonderful best friend, Rachel made it through her pregnancy without having a major breakdown and even managed to keep her grades up at NYADA and after Levi was born she and Noah were never short of helping hands so they were both able to finish college and do the things they wanted to do.

Pacing backstage, Rachel sucked in a nervous breath as she glanced up at the clock.

"Five minutes Rachel," She whispered to herself.

With her stomach in knots, Rachel immediately smiled when she heard the laughter of her son approaching her. Walking towards the magical sound, Rachel rushed over to Noah, Santana and Levi laughing when Levi jumped from his father's hands to get closer to Rachel.

"My little man," Rachel smiled picking her son up not caring about her costume, "Kisses for momma?" Rachel asked softly and soon Rachel's face was being showered with tiny kisses.

"Mummy going to sing," Levi declared proudly and Rachel nodded.

"Yes baby boy, mummy is going to sing," Rachel whispered hugging her son closely.

Walking up to her best friend, Santana pressed a kiss on Rachel's cheek before scooping Levi out of Rachel's hands.

"Come on little dude, let's go and get the so kick ass food." Santana whispered making Rachel frown and Levi giggle with excitement.

Saying goodbye to her son and Santana, Rachel turned to face Noah and relax instantly when he wrapped his arms around her, bringing his wife to his chest.

"Baby relax, you're perfect okay," Noah reassured quietly and Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"What if I forget a line, or miss a note?" Rachel asked and Puck shook his head.

"You won't, you've been practicing nonstop for months," Noah mumbled against her hair, pressing a kiss to her head.

Pulling back, Rachel cupped Noah's face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You always know what to say," Rachel whispered and Puck smirked.

"Well I sure as fuck hope so; we've been married for years." Puck laughed and Rachel giggled.

"And you always know how to ruin a moment," Rachel added playfully, smiling when Noah bowed his head and claimed her lips.

"Break a leg baby," Puck mumbled against her lips.

"Thank you Noah."

XXXXX

_**Now it begins, now we start**____**  
one hand, one heart;**____**  
even death won't part us now.**____****_

Make of our lives one life,___**  
Day after day, one life.**____**  
Now it begins, now we start**____**  
one hand, one heart,**____**  
even death won't part us now.**___

As Rachel held the last note of the final song, she couldn't stop the real tear that escaped her eyes. She had made it; she was on Broadway living in the city of her dreams with the family she had always dreamed of. Hearing Noah and Santana cheering over the crowd and Levi's voice telling anybody that would listen that she was his mummy was the best thing she had ever heard. As she linked hands with the Jack who played Tony and Susan who played Anita, the cast took their final bow. While the rest of the cast talked about the after party, all Rachel could think of was tucking her son in to bed and being with her husband.

**A/N to be honest, I don't really like the ending but I wanted to wrap this up. I hope you aren't too bothered by it –hides- thank you for taking this journey with our Rachel and Noah :)**


End file.
